ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ologypedia
Q&A I Wyvern-Rex;how do you know about Serpens Monstruos Magnus? I have all dragonology books and have not seen any talk about Magnus. 21:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology. Page 68 and we find it. The taxonomic custom, as this is the main species, is to append Magnus. I hope that this helps. Wyvern Rex. 11:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You have a point Wyvern-Rex.Sorry to bug you again but I have another question.In Drake's Compendium it shows the Sea Serpent one way but it is shown another in Monsterology.Can you explain this? Yes, I can. The images represent pictures from old books on dragons and monsters. They are sometimes changed to put in a visual reference to the original. That's why the Cockatrice looks different in Dragonology and Monsterology. The first version is how they wanted to draw it and the Monsterology version is based on an illustration in an old German book. The same applies for the Sea Serpent. Why don't you create an account and join me? You seem knowledgeable, and I am always grateful for help.Wyvern Rex. 10:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I would like to help but I have my own wiki I need to finish working on.Thanks anyway. I thought I'd ask you a question (again) about dragons.I'm Bavarian (Bavaria is a state in southeast Germany) ,and in Bavarian myth and cryptozoology there is a dragon called a "Tatzelwurm" that has the same discription as the Lindworm found in dragonology.I sometimes think they are the same species but with a different name because it's a different region; but then I think the Tatzelwurm is smaller and lives on cold mountains and does not flee from humans (as it also attacks livestock) and besides this the Lindworm does not live in this area.Oh and I forgot the Tatzelwurm is black unlike a Lindworm.There are also some other differances but their shape is the same.Do you have a thought on why this is? P.S. I forgot earlier to say thanks for thinking I'm knowledgeable; in fact I skipped a grade in school. Well, there is much convergent mythology. The Lindworm first turned up in Marco Polo's writing as a two-legged "Chinese crocodile". His book was printed in Bavaria with the Gutenburg press approximately 150 years later, and with mythology being mutable this was adopted for the local legend. Lindworm used to be a general term (long-worm roughly) but I believe it was superseeded in the late 1600's. Wyvern Rex. 11:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Something to that affect could answer why amphitheres are said to be in Europe.Did you know they found some fossils yesterday in the Bavarian alps that is being stated by locals as "AlterumDrache" or in English "ancient dragon".Is this a real prehistoric dragon? Well besides this page 37 of drake's compendium says on the Chinese lungs Forms of attack "all species of lung".I think this means Chinese lung,Korean Yong,Japanese Ryu,etc.Does it mean this?,or is there a subspecies of Chinese Lung? Sorry to ask another question before you answer the other but I just noticed something in drake's compendium.On page 68 where they talk about the Sea Serpent it says under scales and spines that they have venomous barbs that can be fired.This is not under forms of attack.Is it talking about Magnus or what? I'm afraid that I doubt it's a real one. I expect that it is a Megacrocodilian, finds of which are much rarer. For the Lung we are only talking about the Chinese variety. We say "Certain Species". They are, as lesser infraspecies not Magnus, and the forms of attack segment is about Magnus. I hope this helps. If you have got an account, come to The Vampire Encyclopedia on May 6 and leave a comment on the blog "Manifesto of the Sylvania Alliance"(Spoof election as a parody of the British election.). Wyvern Rex. 17:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know the fossil find question was retorical and I herd the fossil (which is in fact a new discovery) is a large raptor with wing-like arms and a few similarities to dragons.And if I remember I will leave a comment on May 6 but I sometimes forget what the date is.Oh and I do have an account but I share it and me and my friends who have the account are each getting our own.I'll leave now so I can make my own. I've definately asked you enough questions that I should tell you my user name which is Ryan Hanley.I also share Star.Co. Wyvern Rex.I went to a chinese resturant today and they had a picture of a Lung and Fenghuang fighting.Don't they live near each other and are peacfull.Do you know why this is? -Ryan Hanley You give me some tough ones. OK, the Fenghuang is the messenge of the gods trying to imprison one of the rebel Lung (there were four). The Lung became the four great Chinese rivers.I think that the legend is in the Dragonology Handbook. Would you care to read my early Vampireology articles? Wyvern Rex. 08:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I knew most of that story but I didn't know that part.Good job on those vampirology articles.Oh yah I have a question for you.Do Basilisk dragons hoard?I was kind of thinking in The Dragon Diary the basilisk was guarding treasure;and I wondered was it doing this because it thought it was it's hoard,or because Alexandra was controlling it? I thought Basilisks could only shape shift into dragons and psuedo-dragons but in the Dragon Diary it was a statue,and Daniel said the baby yak could have been the basilisk.Was he thinking it could morph into other animals or can it really? I want to finish reading the Dragon Diary so I've got to go. - Ryan Hanley The hoarding instinct is "inbuilt" in dragons, but the Basilisk probably wouldn't have had the chance to hoard in the bluebell woods. As for the statue, is it real, or is it another Basilisk illusion? I suspect that the Basilisk can only morph into Dragons and Psuedo-Dragons. At this point, a certain amount of paranoia had probably crept in for Daniel and he might have seen the creature everywhere. Wyvern Rex. 16:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You mean like it used a form of "dragon hypnotism" to cause a statue illusion? Is the Scylla a Psuedo-Dragon because after all it bares a striking resemblance to the hydra.In fact in some cases of myth the words were inter-changeable.Is the Jaculus a Psuedo-Dragon?My main question is on the Bavarian Coat of Arms (and on the flag variants that have it on them) there is what appears to be a blue wingless dragon;this is not ever mentioned in dragonology,do you know why? I also wondered if you knew why it's on there.There is also a lion like creature and a unidentafiable black creature I would say is the TatzelWurm except that it has four legs and they have two.-Ryan Hanley Yes, I think it was hypnosis. As for Scylla, it seems to be a mammal and therefore does not count. With the Jaculus, it seems to be recent and evolved from lizards, unlike the great dinosaur dynasty that produced the true psuedo-dragons. Coats of arms should be taken with much salt. Four legs could be an attempt to get one over a rival whose wyrm had two. That's why the Ologies typically abstain from heraldic crests. Wyvern Rex. 11:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I have been thinking a lot about Basilisks and I have some questions.As you know the Basilisk picture in Drake's Compendium page 25 is not it's true form.So what dragon species is it? I can't identify it with any dragon species.In The Dragonology Chonicles the Cooks witnessed the Basilisk's true form;however years later Dr.Drake says in his Compendium of Dragonology he says that no one knows it's true form.How can this be?Did the Cooks not mention it to Dr.Drake? Why did the Basilisk evolve to shape shift anyway? Besides why would they need the most venomous bite with shape shifting? After all they can use fire,frost,venom,ect from other dragon forms.Thank you for helping me with my many other questions I've had. - Ryan Hanley It's supposed to be generic so that it could be re-done into the Incognito or another unpictured dragon. As for the true form, Dr Drake has witheld things like the Eye in the past, to stop them from falling into the wrong hands. I don't know why it evolved those features, but I personally suspect that something tampered with its DNA in the past... There is a sci-fi Ology coming...--Wyvern Rex. 15:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.But I don't get what could have tampered with DNA in that far in the past.After all legends of Basilisks go centuries before Ernest Drake.You may actually be on to something though.It could be like a natural genetic mutation,or radiation exposer,or other kinds of mutation.My theory is: all animals have the genes within them that alows them to evolve for survival.Exposer to radiation coming from volcanoes within it's range mutated these genes so that the Basilisk could then use them.Inside it's cell's nucleus the chromosomes must rearrange themselves to allow it access to other forms.And for the Venomous bite it had it before the mutation and never evolved it out.Do you think this is a good theory?Did you know there is a biblical story called Bel and The Dragon? It's story that takes place in Babylon where they found other evidence of a dragon-like creature.This beast is dubbed "Sirrush".Some cryptozoologists say it could either be something from their myths or an actual dragon.I would dismiss it as miss identified but a picture on the Ishtar Gate says other whys.So I would say it's a myth but it's in a biblical story so I don't know what to think.It could be the wall's picture is not the same creature and "dragon" in Bel and The Dragon is not a dragon but possibly a dinosaur that survived extinction or evolved from dinosaurs.Oh yah I have a question.What would the seven levels of classification be for the European Dragon? - Ryan Hanley Sorry I took a bit, but I have to get used to this wikitext. I haven't had the time to look it up. I know it starts Animalia Chordata, but I sepnt the rest of my time on this technical fault. Sorry again. --Wyvern Rex. 18:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) It's not the easiest thing to answer anyway.In Tracking and Taming Dragons the mention for a quick second a Japanese Lung.Is it refering to the Japanese Ryu?Or is it another species of dragon? - Ryan Hanley I think that that is a mistake. Wyvern Rex. 08:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Like a typo?It wouldn't be the first I found in the ologys. - Ryan Hanley It's not a mistake, they were saying that it was a subspecies of Lung and weren't revealing its name yet or something.Jntg4 11:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What happened to Ologypedia? It's different from when I was on this morning.I thought of something.A lot of people ask things about the ologies because of unanswered questions found in them.So why don't you make wiki about answering peoples questions about the ologies?You are pretty good at answering questions and I think it would help a lot of people.The menu at the left side of wikis (so you know what I'm talking about yours says ologypedia,explore the wiki,new pictures,recent blog posts,dragonology,monsterology,and community) could have all the ologies and when some one went to one they could ask questions.This is just an idea though.If you did do this it would be bright to put a link to that wiki on the main page of ologypedia.I had a question; if only I could remember it.Well I've got to work on my wiki. - Ryan Hanley I think this was my question (but I'm not sure).Is the Jaculus a relative of the Sea Serpent and Lake Serpent?They seem similar like they're related and all three have "Serpens" in there Latin name.So are they related? - Ryan Hanley It is very likely to be a relative. I could do a bespoke answers site. Yes...--Wyvern Rex. 11:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,That's what I thought.I need to add some information to some pages on my wiki. - Ryan Hanley You made that change to ologypedia.How do you do stuff like that on a wiki? And is there a way to change your logo? - Ryan Hanley Just a perk of adminship. Go into Preferences, select the skin you want and uncheck "Let the Admins override my skin choice" to see a different view of Ologypedia. That "statue" Basilisk did look a lot like the description of the Incognito though...--Wyvern Rex. 19:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.I tested it on my wiki and it worked (though I did not change it's skin).While I was waiting for you to answer I went to Borders (a bookstore).I thought I'd get the one Dragonology book I didn't have.This was Tracking and Taming Dragons The Frost Dragon.In it they mention a Tibetan Lung.Are they refering to Tibetan Dragons? But that doesn't make sense of they are because the Tibetan Dragon is not a subspecies of Asian Lung.I don't have much to do today so I guess I'll help you on Ologypedia. - Ryan Hanley Sorry I wasn't able to help much. - Ryan Hanley If you ar an admin, you can select "make this the default skin" button. As for your question, The Compendium introduced a new "canonicity" to the series. I expect that there WERE Tibetan Lungs originally, but no longer--Wyvern Rex. 08:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) That book is focused on Frost Dragons, so I think it probably was referring to the Tibetan Dragon. Could you write down the sentence/praragraph it's mentioned in? Jntg4 12:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It was page 18.The picture is what they often use for Tibetans.Wyvern Rex; are you saying it is a species of dragon that went extinct? - Ryan Hanley No, I meant that they were "edited out" in the new canonicity.--Wyvern Rex. 16:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) So are you saying it's a species in it's own a species in it's own right? - Ryan Hanley I think that it was, but this new canonicity edited it out.--Wyvern Rex. 20:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It would make sense as it's own species.It's possible it could be a hybrid between Chinese Lung and Tibetan Dragon.That could also explain the Japanese Lung but instead of Tibetan Dragon it's Japanese Ryu.Do you think alienology will be a bigger hit than dragonology? After all more people are interested in aliens than they are dragons.Oh yah; how did you read vampieology before it came out? - Ryan Hanley He had a pre-release edition. And we can't add it just because of speculation. If anything, it was referring to the Tibetan. We can't assume anything to keep this accurate. The lone exception is magnus being the name of the main subspecies of a species that has unrevealed subspecies.Jntg4 22:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What's your favorite ology? Mine is dragonology then monsterology. - Ryan Hanley The original Dragonology. As for Alienology, I'm not certain. People this side of the English Channel to seem to be moving towards fantasy, though of course I can say nothing for Germany and America.--Wyvern Rex. 14:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of something.Here are some dragon species: French ''Gargouille,''Chinese ''Lung,''Japanese ''Ryu,''Indian ''Naga,''Korean ''Yong,''African ''Wyvern.These and many other species may have the italisized word in front in Dragonology.Is'nt the italisized word not really part of the name? It seems it's kind of a discription of where they live.Am I right? - Ryan Hanley Quite right. However, Ology will continue to append them to Oriental species to aid recognition.--Wyvern Rex. 16:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Q&A II So is it possible that they ''Tibetan ''Lung is actually the same species as the Chinese Lung and they're just saying it's from the tibetan region of asia? - Ryan Hanley 99% sure they were referring to the Tibetan Dragon.Jntg4 00:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) In The Dragon Diary at the beginning of a chapter they show a short "message" and where it's from.Most of them are from a dragon's parallel of Drake's books.They are about "Humanology".Do you think this was a sign of a new ology after alienology (or maybe before) about humans from a dragons world? I doubt it but it sounds cool if they do. - Ryan (last name takes to long) Possible, but isn't the Dragon Diary one of the older books?Jntg4 02:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I doubt any one can answer this question.In the dragonology 2010 calender the frost dragon there is a "Frost Dragon Day".How could someone ever celebrate such a day? It's about a dragon species what could you do give presents? Have a parade? A feast? What would people do to celabrate this? - Ryan If my memory doesn't fail me, it is the day for observing them at the time of peak fly-past.--Wyvern Rex. 16:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I had a few questions but I forgot most over night.Is the leviathan a psuedo-dragon? And did you know it's mentioned in many biblical texts? How come in The Dragon Diary a few times the hydra flies? That's all I remember.Did you know Ernest Drake was born on the same day as Frost Dragon Day? - Ryan #The Leviathan isn't a psuedo-dragon #The Hydra still has small wings, and something of a run-up. #I'm not suprised about the good doctor's birthday. --Wyvern Rex. 13:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Something tells me we either live in different countries or time zones. - Ryan You know that menu at the left side of the screen below the thing that says "search this wiki".How do you put things on it in a '''Bold '''text? - Ryan It automatically does the bold and yes, we are in different countries and time zones. --Wyvern Rex. 08:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) If you could rename The Talisman of Master Merlin would you A. call it Master Merlin's Talisman B. call Merlin's Talisman C. keep it the same D. or something else? Also I have two more questions.What's your favorite Treasure of The S.A.S.D.? And what is your favorite Dragon? Let me guess wyvern? - Ryan #C #I quite like the Talisman, though I would have Abremalin's Attractor given the choice. #I don't express a preference. Much. --Wyvern Rex. 13:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) There is a real Christian story similar to the story of vampires in vampireology.I thought you'd like to know it to see how similar it is to vampireology which may be based off truth.Here it is: ''Long ago God cast The Archangel Lucifer out of Heaven where he became The Demon Satan.Some of God's angels beleved what lies Satan said and began to think his thoughts.These impure angels wanted the world to be in their power and full of sin and hatred.God soon learned of their betrayal and wanted them out of His Kingdom of grace and godliness.He sent Heaven's most powerfull angels to slay these demons which included Gabriel,Uriel,Cherubim,and many others led by The Archangel Micheal.There was a great battle in Heaven between God and His angels and Satan and His demons.The battle lasted seven days and seven nights and was the bloodiest battle Heaven had so far seen.Each of the demons got a sword through his heart origins of life within a single being.Micheal took The Sword of Angels and cut the throats of Heaven's rebels in which their impure blood and dark essence made the sword break apart and each piece fell to a corner of the Earth.Then The Lord sent lightning to finish off the dieing beasts.All of them cought a flame and fell to Earth.Satan yelled to God it was not over humanity and all life as Heaven knows it will end one day and He will triumph and The world will be smoke and sin.God said thou not say you shall bethrown me as your army is but ash and as long as I'm the lord of Heaven and Earth you shall be cursed above all life that be upon the world,sky,and sea.Satan returned to Earth and say the smoking bodies of his defeated demons.This is what Satan wanted for he knew he could revive his minions but they'd start off again with him as master making them much more evil.For he also knew he could now make them more powerfull.He took went and found wandering tribes and said unto them look what our fony Lord has done to these poor deities.He gought the tribes to worship their ashes.Their faith against God fed Satan which gave him the power te ressurect his demons.They spread unto the Earth feeding off the essence of life within the beings made in the image of God.Man found them powerfull enimies with strength and speed and ajility better than any mortal.They were also found to have hypnotism,shapeshifting,and many other abilities found in the immortals.God went to trap Satan so nothing more could happen.His weapon was not The Sword of Angels but another sword who's magic and power was limited.Though He did trap Satan within Hell the sword was no longer magical or sacred as it was all used up so the demons could not be trapped as well but it was to late anyway as they were multipling by turning man into what they were.They filled the Earth and blended in with human society striking at night and killing man while waiting for Their master to be freed where they can take over the world.However God sent Micheal to find the one man who could stop these blood drinking demons and this practice could be sent down generations.These creators are known by many names but are mainly called Apotkamin. It's not exactly the same as the story in vampireology but it's similar.And I left out a lot.And Apotkamin translates as Vampire or blood drinker.What do you have to say about this story? - Ryan Well, paleohistory being what it is(an inexact and non-existant art) I think that the Ology version was made deliberately more ambigous than the biblical one. I think that an Alienology plot vector could involve a lack of divine intervention, replacing the demons and angels with to species of aliens, the story being mangled over generations of misreporting.--Wyvern Rex. 15:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay then.Is the treasure The Dragon's Claw really a dragon's claw? And I noticed something in Wizardology.In the mainbook it shows a Dragonology and Egyptology books in some wizards workshop.How could someone from the 1500s have books from the 1800s and 1900s? Magic bringing it backward in time? - Ryan You are WAY off. Read the Book of Genesis (first Book of the Bible), and you will see that you are WAY off.Jntg4 16:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) #Yes #Time travel, perhaps through Alien technology. --Wyvern Rex. 16:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That is a real Christian story.Not all stories were found in the bible.Most were from other biblical books made for the same purpose as The Holy Bible.Wyvern Rex I'm guessing you really like the idea alienology is coming out.I know I do.I've been interested in E.T. life for years. - Ryan The Vampires of vampireology are a lot like the Christian version but are also similar to the media monster and Twilight versions.And did you know some think Lilith was Adam's (in The Holy Bible) first wife before Eve? The story behind it says that she became a demon but it never specified that she was a vampire.It actually says she has children with sleeping men which become her demonic minions and one hundred of them die everyday.Although it mentions her following Satan who is said to be the leader of all demons including vampires. - Ryan Actually, Satan is NOT locked in hell yet, he was sent there, not locked there, that is why people sin, they can still be tempted with demons around. He WILL be locked in Hell at the resurrection. And God didn't stab the demons, because if God sins he ceases to be God, and thus couldn't stab them, or he'd be sinning. Other than that, you are mostly accurate. Jntg4 21:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That is a real story and they angels were the ones that really attacked.And the demons were not trapped with Satan for both it was to late as they were gone and God's sword had been depleted of it's power in it's battle against Satan.As for God trapping Satan his spirit essence soul or what ever was not trapped which is how he is partially trapped.I know a couple teachers at a Christian school who can verify that is a true story.A few things out here and there but true.And also can can kill if it is evil.A few times in the bible people died because of God.And in Revelation Jesus comes and is no peaceful this time but a warrior who kills demons and humans that follow Satan.But I was wrong in some parts but thats because I couldn't remember some of it and it's hard to get things exactly right sometimes. - Ryan Yes, I do like Alienology, though I'm not convinced by UFO's. The Harrier Jump Jets, Blackbirds and F-16's seem more likely, particularly with how slowly these "hyper-exotic" craft sem to go. Well, I am a member of the religion of Not Particularly, so I always end up a bit sceptical about vampires or UFO's in the Bible. It is safe to say that there is a lot of how people choose to interpret those passages.--Wyvern Rex. 11:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I might be able to go on a trip to st leonard's forest.Though I am highly sceptical of the legends of dragons and other beasts said to live there.Still nothing is impossible.Dragons have been spoken of for years by man and there is a possibliity they exist.Possibly if they do they are a relative of dinsaurs.As Dr Drake was a real person he could have been talking mostly about truth.He would have bee wrong a lot especially sense the time he lived in people knew less.Never know Dragons may walk the earth.I do believe in Sea Serpents and Lake Serpents.But I don't believe only one Lake Serpent lives in each lake. - Ryan Which Treasure is more valuable The Dragon Diary (Liber Draconis) or The Talisman of Master Merlin? Wouldn't dragon dust be considered part of dragon biology? And why do dragons make dragon dust? - Ryan I would say the book. Knowledge is power... Dragon Dust is exhaled to calm their young.--Wyvern Rex. 18:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Knowledge is power.Brain always beets brawn.I now remember in The Dragon's Eye dragon dust was used to calm Scorcher. - Ryan Which is of higher value Dragon Dust or Dragon Blood? Obviously they both are valuable enough to become treasures. - Ryan The dust. You can manage Dragonish without blood, but you need the dust for all manner of purposes.--Wyvern Rex. 11:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Well that answers that.On the frost dragon calender on May there is a picture of two baby frost dragons.They both look different including their scale type and spines running down their backs.Are they differant subspecies of frost? - Ryan Yes, they are.--Wyvern Rex. 11:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that dragons go through something similar to metamorphosis?For example young knuckers look like a differant species and are more aquatic,young wyvern have spines and camouflage,all most imperial dragons (oriental dragons) except for the Tibetan dragon are fully aquatic and do not venture into mouuntains as the adults do and they are shorter between the tail tip to legs legs to head and between the leg pairs,Mex.Amphitheres don't have wings until a certain age,and pictures show Tasmanians don't have wings when born.How come the cockatrice is the only psuedo to have their egg on page 98 and 99 of the compendium?How come the imperial dragons have the black line on those pages?It mentions on the chick guide of the compendium that the marsupial dragon drinks milk.Is this a trait in all dragons?Here is my last question.They say Asian eggs are hidden in water a few times and swirls when wet and all that junk.But there are small pores on eggs so babies can get air so the water would drown them.Does this mean Imperials have gills (or at least when young)? - Ryan #Yes, they metamorphose. #Phoenix can't be shown by the S.A.S.D., Serpents give birth to live young and no one had seemingly found a Komodo egg. #Unknown. #Not all, just Marsupials and Tazzies. #Yes. --Wyvern Rex. 11:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) How do you know serpents give birth? How come the chick guide in the compendium does not have the Indonesian Dragon? - Ryan #A study of prehistoric marine reptiles. #Probably as they have no other name such as Yong, Ryu or Lung. --Wyvern Rex. 15:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well you can think they give birth but I'm gonna think they lay eggs until The Ology Series says otherwise. - Ryan I think the twelve treasures are sort of the main treasures and there are more out there.Do you agree these twelve are not te only? - Ryan Quite true. These are the ones in the possession of the S.A.S.D..--Wyvern Rex. 14:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Although not in the possesion of The S.A.S.D is The Star of India a Treasure? Dr.Drake did say it would be one of a dragons most prized possesion. - Ryan Is the "Gloucester Sea Serpent" an actual subspecies of Sea Serpent or is it referring to any and all Sea Serpents along the coast of New England? - Ryan #Not a treasure as no intrinsic powers. #Any serpent. --Wyvern Rex. 07:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You have the compenduim of dragonology right? So look on the page about the treasures of the S.A.S.D and you'll notice not all treasures have powers or magic.Also do you know a way to get rid of ads on a wiki? - Ryan Well, the Star is just a diamond with no known connection to any species. Naga maybe, but that wouldn't work now. Log in to banish the ads.--Wyvern Rex. 10:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What's weird is The Ologies say the star is a diamond but looking it up online says it's a sapphire.What do you do after you log in though? - Ryan Do sea serpents ever come on land to say bask,catch food in tidal pools,sleep,or other various reasons? If they do go on land basking seems unlikely if they're like real dragons which are endotherms as Drake stated. - Ryan #It is odd. #I don't quite understand this. #No, they don't bask. --Wyvern Rex. 08:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) To get rid of the ads you said to log in but there is got be something after that say like preferences but I couldn't find anything to get rid of them on that. - Ryan Ah. You have to do that on your browser. I think that Firefox and Safari have "Adblock" settings. Not too sure about others though.--Wyvern Rex. 13:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have not been here in a while.First I was in Maine USA and then a microburst knocked off power and we just got it back.Also I usually on a laptop at my mom's but I'm at my dad's and the computer does'nt work so I hooked internet on my wii and well here I am.Sadly now I don't remember my question. - Ryan I still can't figure out how to banish ads and I can't figure out how to change a pages category.I still can't remember my ology question.I think it involved Imperial Dragons. - Ryan This is not my original question but can a subgenus be called a subspecies? In dragonology books they mention subspecies of Asian Lung (in the compendium it's referred to as Eastern Dragon).It is either shown as Asian Lung or it's subspecies making it seem not to be a species but a subgenus.Also in the compendium on the page about Chinese Lung it shows subspecies of Eastern Dragon so you can identify them by toes and the Tibetan Dragon is on this.Last I knew even across the same book it's shown that it's not a subspecies. - Ryan I there a way to change a page's name on a wiki?So far you've been a good help on ology and wikis. - Ryan No, a subspecies is annotated as say Homo sapiens sapiens while a subgenus is annotated as say Homo (Homo) sapiens. Thus they subspecies of Asian Lung are indeed subspecies or Draco orientalis and the "subspecies" of Indonesian Dragon are infraspecies, a level lower than subspecies.Jntg4 02:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Click on Move (on the right of History at the top of the page) and a form will come up. Type the new title in the first box and the reason in the box beneath it before OKing.--Wyvern Rex. 10:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) How come the infraspecies in dragonology are called subspecies? For example it calls the Indonesian's infraspecies subspecies. - Ryan It's a mistake.--Wyvern Rex. 18:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) They probably don't know taxonomy well and figure most people don't. Jntg4 02:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) On page 35 of the compendium it mentions subspecies of Eastern Dragon (or as some books call it Asian Lung).It lists the Indonesian Dragon but how come they didn't show it's foot? Also why do they show the Tibetan Dragon as a subspecie? - Ryan #Same claw number as the Ryu #Mistake --Wyvern Rex. 16:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You really expect Bringing up Baby Dragons "BUBD" to have more information about well bringing up baby dragons.The chick identification in the compendium leaves out psuedo-dragons.What could you tell me about Sea Serpent chicks? - Ryan Not a lot. Like young eels (elvers) they are obviously born somewhere, and grow, but that's about it.--Wyvern Rex. 10:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I can never think of another question anymore. - Ryan Monsterology says it's unknown if Sea Serpents breath with gills or lungs.Which do you think? Spewing air and water out of their mouth sounds like they breath with lungs.Also pictures appear to give them gills and Drake said in the compendium that they may have fringed gills.I think they might be the lungfish of the dragon world (or psuedo-dragon world; psuedos are still technically dragons) breathing with both lungs and gills. - Ryan